Da Magia à Sedução
by Elara-chan
Summary: As mulheres da família Hyuuga sempre foram peculiares, são bruxas. Infelizmenta há uma maldição nelas: qualquer homem que se apaixone, morre inesperadamente. Sakura e Hinata Hyuuga são irmãs e irão enfrentar juntas amores e espiritos malignos.NÃO É YURI
1. Aprendizes

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e a fic é totalmente baseada num filme de mesmo nome.

Olá, mais uma fic baseada em filmes. Confesso que não sou boa em long-fics de total autoria minha, eu me perco no meio da historia e não sei mais o que fazer, one-shot até que vai..mas depois me enjoa, é eu sou complicada mesmo. Bem o nome da fic é o mesmo do Filme: Da Magia à Sedução.

Capitulo 1: Aprendizes

- Imaginem meninas, que há mais de duzentos anos nossa antepassada vivia na época de caça as bruxas. As Hyuugas eram culpadas de tudo o que acontecia naquela cidade.

- É por isso que somos tão odiadas, tia? – Perguntou a jovem de olhos perolas para tia de enigmáticos os olhos vermelhos rubi.

- Eles não nos odeiam, minha pequena. - Respondeu com carinho. – Nós os deixamos um pouco nervosos.

Estavam quatro pessoas naquele jardim, sentadas à mesa saboreando alguns biscoitos. As quatro pessoas são mulheres, sendo duas crianças e duas já de idade avançada. As menininhas estavam usando uma linda camisola cor-de-rosa e usando asinhas de anjos nas costas. As tias lhe contavam uma história, na verdade a história da família delas. Elas imaginavam cada cena com todos os detalhes que sabiam que compunha a Era antiga das caças as bruxas.

- Vamos encarar, Kurenai, as mulheres Hyuugas sempre causaram agitação. – Cortou Tsunade que virou-se para as duas meninas – Desde nossa antepassada: Nadeshiko, que era uma Bruxa, a primeira da linhagem e vocês que são a mais nova geração de bruxinhas de talento, nossa família é perseguida...

- Foi por isso que a enforcaram?? Por que era uma Bruxa?? – Cortou dessa vez a menina de olhos verdes.

- Bem, - Tsunade deu uma tossidela – O fato de ela ter sido uma destruidora de lares não ajudou nem um pouco. Nadeshiko tinha uma incrível beleza, tinha quase cor de seus cabelos Hinata...e os olhos verdes de Sakura e com isso alguns homens criavam certo encanto por ela e a acusavam de terem os enfeitiçado.

Sakura olhou para Hinata, que estava concentrada, mas percebeu quando a irmã virou a cabeça.

- Ainda bem que nascemos nessa época... – Comentou Sakura achando que por ser possivelmente tão bonita quanto Nadeshiko, com certeza seria enforcada.

- Mas não se enganem, Nadeshiko não era de total uma santa, também não ajudou muito o fato de seu amante ser do comitê de enforcamento. Mas sabem de uma coisa, acredito que não foi apenas por isso que foi levada a forca.

- Qual seria o motivo então?? – Hinata perguntou ansiosa pela resposta.

- O fato de ela realmente ter um dom – Kurenai tomou a conversa de novo para si, afinal foi ideia dela contar aquela história. – Um poder que ela passou para vocês. Ela tinha o dom...da Magia.

Sakura e Hinata seguraram a respiração nessa hora, imaginavam então sua antepassada indo passo a passo para o caminho da morte, com uma corda no pescoço, mas então se salvando no ultimo instante, utilizando seus poderes. As meninas ficavam encantadas em imaginar o que podiam fazer também.

- Tenho que dizer meninas que se acham que Nadeshiko foi morta numa forca, estão totalmente enganadas. – Kurenai disse com um meio sorriso.

- Nunca pensei nisso. – Respondeu Sakura com ar de superioridade.

- O que ela fez para livrar-se da corda no pescoço?? – Hinata ainda estava interessada na história.

- Não se sabe ao certo, mas é passado de geração que ela conseguiu na hora do salto, que a corda de cortasse sozinha, isso claro assustou as pessoas que saíram pra todo lado sem se importarem se a bruxa estava morta ou não. – Tsunade contou com entusiasmo.

- Foi o dom da magia, que salvou sua vida. – Kurenai disse.

As meninas sabiam que havia algo na vida delas que não encaixava, algo fora do comum, era excitante saber que possuíam um dom.

- Infelizmente meninas, a história mesmo assim, não tem um final feliz. – Tsunade fala baixando os olhos.

- E como termina? – Perguntou incerta Hinata.

- Ela foi banida, para essa ilha...com um filho gerando na barriga. Ela esperou por seu amante para resgatá-la, mas ele nunca veio. Na verdade, ninguém nunca mais apareceu. E em um momento de desespero ela enfeitiçou a si mesma para que nunca mais sentisse a agonia do amor, mas com o crescer da amargura o feitiço virou uma maldição. Uma maldição sobre qualquer homem que ousar amar uma Hyuuga. – Kurenai disse com ar de tristeza.

- Foi por isso que o papai morreu? – Hinata perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Pela maldição? – Sakura perguntou também triste segurando a mãozinha da irmã, ela se sentia responsável por Hinata.

- Sim, minhas pequenas... – Tsunade falou com pesar – Sua mãe sabia, ela escutou o besouro cantar a morte de seu pai o dia todo. Ela sabia que quando escutasse o som do besouro da morte, o homem que amava morreria.

- E por isso vocês vieram para cá. – Kurenai falou levantando os rostos baixos das meninas e entraram pra nossa vida. Nós as criamos melhor que podíamos.

- Lembram-se o que falei assim que as abracei? – Tsunade perguntou animada para corta o clima triste.

- Que nessa casa serve bolo de chocolate no café da manhã – Comentou Hinata, mas ainda com a voz embargada.

- E que não se preocupavam com bobagens, como hora de dormir e escovar os dentes.

Fazia dois anos que moravam com as tias, mas ainda sim as lembranças de seus pais felizes e juntos era muito forte. Com o amargo, vem o doce e novamente o amargo. Sakura e Hinata levaram bem o fato terem perdidos os pais, foram fortes. Mas ser o centro das atenções não era fácil. Lembravam que quando chegaram a ilha foram encontrar outras crianças para brincar, Sakura por ser mais extrovertida perguntou para alguém se podia entrar na roda, todas as meninas pararam e olharam para elas assustadas, uma mais alta e parecendo ser a líder, pegou uma pedra no chão e tacou nelas, acertando em cheio a testa de Sakura, que parou no chão. Hinata estava mais afastada, mas correu para socorrer a irmã. "Saiam daqui suas bruxas", foi o gritaram para as duas, Hinata quis chorar, mas Sakura se levantou e puxou a irmã pelo pulso.

- Faz dois anos meus docinhos e agora vocês sabem o mistério que ronda nossa família, ninguém nos odeia, é que somos apenas diferentes e eles se assustam com isso. – Tsunade falou

- Sakura, Hinata..quero que entendam que a única maldição dessa família é.... – Kurenai fez suspense – está sentada bem a minha esquerda.

As meninas começaram a rir, pois era Tsunade que estava a esquerda de Kurenai.

- Hora, pare com isso Kurenai. Tem que admitir que qualquer homem que se mete com uma Hyuuga vai acabar a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

- Ah vamos, isso faz muitos anos. – Kurenai não queria assustar as meninas

- Como assim?? E meu pobre Dan? Lembra-se dele? – Tsunade as vezes não tinha papas na língua.

- Foi um acidente. – Kurenai olhou para as meninas que na verdade já estavam acostumada com o jeitão de Tsunade.

- Foi o destino - Tsunade deu um longo gole em sua bebida.

- Acidente!

- Destino..

- Foi um acidente...

- Não e não..foi destino!

As meninas se seguravam para não rir das caras engraçadas das tias.

- Parem de discutir, suas velhinhas indecentes... – Sakura tinha 10 anos, mas uma mentalidade muito avançada. – Opa..

- Velha o Caraalhoo.. – Tsunade respondeu, parecia seriamente que Sakura havia puxado o gênio da tia.

- Olha os modos Tsunade, são crianças. – Kurenai era doce, assim como Hinata.

- Modos..essa menina ai que tem que ter modos.

Hinata não ligava para essas discussões bobas, havia algo que queria perguntar desde a hora que escutou sobre a morte do pai.

- Mamãe morreu de amor, não foi? – Todos se calaram e olharam para ela. Hinata tinha 8 anos e também possuía uma mentalidade avançada, mas mais madura que Sakura.

- Sim querida, foi isso que ela morreu – Kurenai entendia a profundidade disso e sabia que Hinata também entendia.

- Heeyy...minhas bruxinhas...vamos entrar para tentar alguns feitiços? – Tsunade mudou de assunto.

Sakura logo pulou animada da cadeira e puxou Hinata pela mão, nada a fazia se senti melhor do que saber que era especial, que possua algo que outros não podiam ter.

- Mas eu tenho lição de casa ...- Hinata falou baixo.

- Aii, esquece a tarefa Hina-chan, nossas tias vão ensinar algo muito melhor pra gente. – Sakura gritava feliz puxando a irmã.

De longe, Kurenai e Tsunade viam as duas irem correndo em direção a casa.

- Sakura puxou realmente o seu jeito. – Kurenai comenta.

- Hihi, e Hinata o seu.

Dando as mãos, as duas entraram em casa.

* * *

Dentro da casa, Hinata tinha um livro aberto a sua frente, ela olhou então para a vela apaga e soprou levemente com a maior concentração que tinha, então a chama da vela ascendeu.

- Muito bom Hinata! – Kurenai batia palmas. – Você foi abençoada com um dom incrível.

- E quanto a mim? – Sakura estava em cima da mesa tentando ascender a sua vela.

- Bem não estamos preocupadas com isso, seu talento aparecerá com o tempo. – Tsunade respondeu soprando a vela rapidamente.

- Isso mesmo, o talento de Tsunade apareceu antes do meu... – Kurenai comentou percebendo que Sakura o leve torcer de boca da menina.

De repente alguém bateu na porta. Hinata estava comendo morangos olhou de esguelha para Sakura, elas sabiam que quando alguém vinha visitar as tias, elas deviam sair da sala.

- Ahn, Sakura, pegue sua vela, suba e continue treinando e leve Hinata consigo. – Recomendou Tsunade vendo Kurenai seguir até a porta.

Sakura revirou os olhos e pegou as coisas, Hinata automaticamente a seguiu. Quando chegaram no ultimo andar da escada, Sakura resolveu fazer uma coisa diferente dessa vez, abriu rápido a porta do quarto e jogou a vela lá dentro e fazendo sinal de silêncio mandou Hinata abaixar-se com ela, para olhar o que acontecia na sala.

- Mas não podemos... – Hinata falou baixo.

- Shh, agora fazemos parte do segredo. – Sakura falou pedindo silêncio novamente.

* * *

Kurenai olhou pra Tsunade fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Pegue o pássaro. – Falou Tsunade.

- Pegue o livro. – Kurenai disse enquanto seguia uma direção.

Na porta havia uma mulher, de cabelos e olhos negros e pele muito branca. Tsunade voltou logo com um livro na mãe e depositou em cima da mesa, foi em direção a porta e abriu.

- Mikoto...

- Eu o quero tanto..mais tanto... – Repetia Mikoto assustada – Que não penso mais em nada...

- Calma e sente-se. – Tsunade abriu o livro e começou a folheá-lo, Kurenai logo apareceu com um pássaro na mão.

- Eu não durmo...eu não consigo mais viver, preciso que ele deixe a esposa!!

Enquanto isso, as duas meninas olhavam e escutavam tudo do andar de cima. As duas ainda com as asinhas de anjos nas costas não entendiam o que acontecia.

- Não é melhor você encontrar alguém melhor? – kurenai sugeriu enquanto passava uma linha numa agulha.

- Não, não..eu só penso nele.. – Mikoto parecia fissurada, não piscava, apenas balançava o corpo para frente e para trás. – Por que vocês acham que eu viria aqui se quisesse outra pessoa?? – Revoltou-se Mikoto, ela sabia que estava na presença de duas bruxas e apesar de estar ali pedindo ajuda com feitiços, queria deixar claro que era superior a Kurenai e Tsunade.

- Apenas pegue o dinheiro Kurenai, esqueça isso depois. – Tsunade era curta e grossa.

Um bolo de dinheiro foi jogado em cima da mesa e Kurenai o guardou e passou a agulha para mão de Mikoto, Tsunade segurou firme o pássaro na frente de Mikoto, ela empunhou firme a agulha e olhou seriamente para o pássaro. Hinata balançava a cabeça, negando o que estava vendo e Sakura olhava tudo extasiada.

- Eu quero que ele me deseje tanto que não agüente! – Mikoto disse com firmeza e enfiou a agulha no pássaro.

Hinata olhou para o outro lado e Sakura não desviou o olhar. Sakura pegou a mão da irmã e começou a acariciá-la para que ela não sentisse medo. Tirando a agulha da mão de Mikoto, Kurenai olhou seriamente para ela.

- Cuidado com o que deseja, pode se tornar realidade. – Ela olhou levemente para cima, percebendo a presença das duas meninas.

Mikoto estava maravilhada, olhava fixamente uma foto que guardava sempre ao lado do peito, era Fugako, que era casado com sua prima e tinha dois filhos. Apaixonou-se perdidamente por ele e não sabia mais o que fazer até recorrer às mulheres Hyuugas. Beijou a foto e guardou no peito novamente.

Hinata estava com a cabeça no colo de Sakura, segurando choro. Chorava por ver aquela mulher ali, tão triste e desesperada pelo amor de um homem.

- Espero nunca me apaixonar... Espero nunca me apaixonar... Espero nunca me apaixonar...- Ela repetia.

- Estou louca para me apaixonar. – Sakura disse com um sorriso.

* * *

- "_Ele ouvirá o meu chamado de longe. Vai assobiar a minha música favorita e vai saber montar um pônei de costas_." – Hinata pegava algumas plantas da estufa das tias enquanto falava algo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sakura entrou na estufa.

- Recordando um feitiço de amor.. chamado de _Amas Veritas... "ele vai saber virar panquecas no ar. Será maravilhosamente bom e sério, quieto e misterioso e vai ter o maior amor do mundo. E seu símbolo favorito será o da lua. E ele terá um dom especial. Seus olhos negros se tornaram rubros quando os sentimentos se elevarem, desde raiva até o desejo." – _Hinata terminou de pegar a ultima planta e jogou na vasilha.

- Pensei que não quisesse se apaixonar. – Sakura fala achando estranho tudo aquilo.

- É exatamente isso. – Hinata olhou fixamente para cima através do teto de vidro da estufa. – o homem dos meus sonhos não existe. E se ele não existe, não morrerei de amor.

Hinata começou a caminha para fora da estufa e Sakura a seguiu, ela estendeu a vasilha que continha cada pétala e plantinha que ela havia pegado, então como em um pequeno redemoinho, as plantas foram levantando vôo.

- "Se ele não existe...não morrerei de amor." – Hinata repetiu em pensamento.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~Alguns anos depois~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

- Hey, Hinata...abre a porta!!! – Sakura gritava sussurrando animada.

Fazia 8 anos que haviam descoberto que eram bruxas, cresceram e aprenderam muitos feitiços, cada uma a seu modo. Agora Sakura com 19 anos e Hinata com 17, entendiam muito das coisas da vida. Sakura nunca havia sido muito quieta, tinha o espírito muito livre e achava que já estava na hora de levantar asas, naquela noite ela fugiria e andaria pelo mundo, havia juntado dinheiro para isso. Hinata nunca soube dizer "não" para irmã e estava ajudando na fuga.

- uau...você..tem certeza disso? – perguntou Hinata incerta ao ver o sujeito que esperava a irmã no andar de baixo, era um tipo bad boy de nome estranho "kiba"

- Você não tem ideia...eu preciso viver!! – Sakura abria os braços mostrando o quanto queria "liberdade"

- Ook ok..então você o ama o bastante para fugir com ele?

- Hora...vamos Hina..o que é o bastante?? Eu odeio esse lugar, quero sair daqui...quero ir a um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça..onde ninguém vai jogar pedras em mim ou atravessar a calçada para não cruzar comigo.

- Mas, parece que nunca mais verei você.

- Mas é claro que vai! Vamos envelhecer juntas! Somos uma família...vamos morar numa casa enorme...nós duas..duas velhinhas com uma casa cheia de gatos! Eu te amo Hina..apesar de você ser muito tímida, você é parte de mim!

- Jura? – Hinata sorria leve para irmã. Sabia o quanto era queria ir, não se adaptava a vida simples e suburbana.

Vendo ainda o medo nos olhos de Hinata, Sakura pede do namorado o canivete.

- Pronto.. – Ela cortou a palma da mão – Meu sangue.. – Pegou a mão de Hinata e cortou a palma da mão dela – Seu sangue.

Hinata olhou e percebeu que ali se firmava um pacto de sangue entre irmãs. Juntando as duas mãos ela selaram o pacto.

- Nosso sangue – Sakura falou baixo olhando fixamente para Hinata.

- Nosso sangue – Hinata repetiu e as duas se abraçaram. – Eu te amo Sakura-chan.

Hinata viu a irmã indo embora montada na garupa da moto de Kiba, deseja do fundo do coração que tudo desse certo e que no futuro Sakura voltasse para que morressem juntas.

.... continua.

Reviews são muito bem vindas, até anima a gente a continuar a historia ne... obrigada por lerem! ^^

Beijos a todos.


	2. Amores

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e a fic é totalmente baseada num filme de mesmo nome.

Bem, eu só estava aguardando pelo menos uma review para postar aqui.. =D boa leitura.

Capitulo 2: Amores

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Mais alguns anos depois ~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Sakura agora com 23 anos e Hinata com 20, cada uma seguiu seu rumo, mas sem nunca perder o contato. Sakura virou andarilha e conheceu muitas novas pessoas, Hinata continuou sua vida na pacata ilha, perto da Inglaterra (gente, eu inventei isso sem pé nem cabeça ok?), ainda morava com as tias.

- Oh, bom dia – Kurenai cumprimentou algumas pessoas em volta.

Ela, Tsunade e Hinata estavam saindo dos correios com algumas cartas em mãos, na verdade Hinata estava com a cabeça abaixada tentando não ser notada.

- Olá, bom dia Charlie, você esta muito bem hoje. – Kurenai cumprimentava a todos.

- Kurenai, pare de falar com todos que cruzam o seu caminho. – Tsunade era mais turrona. – O que você esta pensando?

- Ah não sei. – Kurenai respondeu decidindo olhar as cartas que haviam chegado, algumas contas e uma de Sakura – Oh meu Kami! Sakura mandou uma nova carta!

Hinata animou-se ao ouvir o nome da irmã e imediatamente puxou a carta da mão da tia.

- Nossa, ela está em Orlando. – Hinata se surpreendeu com o endereço do remetente – Que incrível.

- Aposto que aquele encanador já era! – Comentou Tsunade, ela sabia que se Sakura mudou de cidade é por que havia trocado de namorado.

- É, acho que sim – Hinata falou abrindo a carta.

- Totalmente louca, ela fica passando por todos esses caras – Kurenai comentou.

Apesar de parecer que as tias reprovavam, na verdade elas aprovavam que Sakura vivesse tudo que queria, afinal estava na flor da idade, se preocupavam com Hinata, que até então não havia arrumado nem se quer um paquera.

- Espero que um dia ela encontre um que PASSE por ela.. ai ela vai ver – Tsunade disse rindo.

Uma mulher vinha passando com sua filha sem perceber que as Hyuugas estavam na mesma direção, Kurenai ao perceber que a menina a olhava, cumprimentou cordialmente, a mãe assustada virou o rosto da filha e o cobriu, achando que a protegeria de algum mal.

- Oh Kurenai!! Desista disso. – Tsunade fala raivosa.

- Nunca!

Hinata lia a carta e achava interessante o que Sakura havia escrito, ao final ficou triste por saber que tão cedo ela não voltaria, falou apenas que logo estaria pelas proximidades, mas não iria para a ilha.

- Nossa, que saudades dela. – Hinata comentou suspirando.

- Oh minha pequena – Kurenai olhou docemente para ela.

Elas passavam por debaixo de uma árvore com folhas verdes, quando as folhas de repente começaram a cair. Tsunade olhou de esguelha para árvore.

- "Algo vai acontecer" – Pensou ela para si.

A ilha onde moravam tinha pouco trafego de carros, algumas pessoas ainda eram adeptas a carroças. Uma carroça passava pela rua quando as três decidiram atravessar, o cavalo de repente parou sem que o cocheiro puxasse as rédeas, ele andava para trás como se temesse algo, Hinata olhou aquilo com certa raiva, sabia que o motivo era elas.

- Que droga, eu só queria ser normal – Ela abaixou novamente a cabeça e saiu andando rápido.

- Querida, quando irá entender que ser normal, não é necessariamente uma virtude? – Perguntou Kurenai apressando o passo também.

- Isso denota a falta de coragem – Tsunade comentou se juntando a elas na calçada.

- Sim, mas é o que eu quero! Simples – Hinata olhava cansada para as tias.

- Você está vendo aquele casal adiante? – Tsunade apontou – Ele esta tento um caso com a babá e ela pode comer um bolo em um minuto.

O casal quando percebeu que era apontado por Tsunade apressou o passo com medo. Hinata sempre se incomodou com o fato das pessoas temerem até um simples olhar dela, Kurenai e Tsunade não ligavam nem um pouco, apesar de Kurenai sempre querer cumprimentar a todos.

- É isso que dá ser normal...é tão..normal. – Tsunade fala balançando os ombros.

- E sabe aquele rapaz ali? Que vai cruzar nosso caminho? – Kurenai apontou para um menino loiro de olhos azuis da idade de Hinata ou um pouco mais velho, levando um carrinho com frutas da feira. – Ele está de olho em você.

- Horas..que coisa – Hinata sempre fora muito tímida e logo baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

O rapaz realmente não tirava os olhos dela e andava virando a cabeça para olhá-la, era realmente constrangedor, daqui a pouco diriam que ela enfeitiçou o pobre.

- Ele é um Uzumaki, uma família também antiga na ilha. – Comentou em voz baixa Tsunade.

Hinata apressou mais ainda o passo, mas arriscou dar uma olhada, o rapaz havia parado no meio do caminho e ainda a olhava, ela continuava andando, até que tropeçou e antes que caísse as tias a seguraram rindo.

- Vamos, vamos criança, já paquerou muito hoje.

- Tsunade!!! – Hinata exclamou extremamente vermelha.

O rapaz riu um pouco e continuou andando feliz, como se tivesse ganhado o dia, apenas por receber o olhar da menina.

* * *

Hinata sempre gostou da estufa de sua casa, com o tempo ela se especializou em plantar várias ervas e retirar o extrato delas, abriu uma pequena loja de cosméticos naturais que ela mesma fabricava, não tinha clientes da ilha mesmo, pelo fato de todos saberem que ela é um bruxa, mas sempre havia visitantes pela ilha e sempre levavam algo da sua loja.

Ela estava na estufa, trabalhando. Agora era realmente dela a estufa, as tias haviam dado para ela. Pensava no rapaz que a olhou ou dia na feira, o nome dele é Naruto, não desejava o mal dele, por isso tentava evitar a todo custo encontrá-lo, lembrou-se que quando pequena sempre desejou não se apaixonar, mas era simplesmente impossível não pensar nos olhos azuis dele, tão cheios de vida.

Tsunade e Kurenai estavam em uma das janelas olhando ansiosas.

- Ai, que horas são?? – Kurenai balançava as mãos nervosamente.

- Calma, será a qualquer momento! – Tsunade também estava se tremendo.

De repente tocou a badalada do meio-dia. Hinata olhou para cima e se levantou, respirou fundo e tirou as luvas que estava usando para manipular as plantas. Ela estava usando um short curto e uma camisa branca colada no corpo, usava uma pequena bota que sempre colocava para ficar na estufa. Olhou para o céu e sentiu uma incrível vontade de correr, saiu pela porta dos fundo da estufa e correu muito, não sabia para onde, mas sabia que devia ir há algum lugar. Não controlava o riso, apenas seguia.

Tsunade e Kurenai olharam entusiasmadas com a repentina corrida da sobrinha.

- Hihihih, eu sabia que era só da um empurrãozinho. – Tsunade gritava

- Espero que tudo dê certo!! – Kurenai cruzava os dedos.

Hinata sentia que algo a chamava e continuou correndo.

Enquanto isso, na feira estava Naruto, ajudando o pai a descarregar a nova carga de frutas que havia chegado, quando escutou o sino do meio-dia, também parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para trás, de longe viu aquela mulher correndo, com os cabelos escuros balançando com o vento, com um sorriso branco e lindo estampado. Ele também não pode deixar de sorrir e indo mais a frente parou e abriu os braços.

Hinata corria em direção a ele como se fosse a coisa mais certa a se fazer na vida, não se importava com maldição, não ligava para o feitiço que fizera para o homem dos seus sonhos. Queria Naruto, queria estar com ele e beber do sorriso contagiante dele todos os dias, não importava o preconceito ou quem estivesse apoiando aquilo, o que queria era estar nos braços do homem que estava amando.

Naruto sorrindo mais ainda a abraçou assim que ela se jogou em seus braços, imediatamente, ela passou as pernas em volta do corpo dele e o beijou. Surpreso ele não correspondeu inicialmente o beijo, mas logo sentiu o gosto doce e ao mesmo tempo cítrico dos lábios dela.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Mais um tempo depois ~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ (como passa rápido o tempo, não?)

"_Querida Sakura, hoje é meu terceiro aniversário de casamento com Naruto, e tudo o que tenho para lhe mostrar são as fotos de duas lindas meninas e de um marido que eu não consigo parar de beijar. Não me importo com a barba grande e nem com o mau hálito de manhã. _

_Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui para nos ver, para ver a felicidade que sinto, pois apesar de ser um substantivo abstrato, qualquer um pode ver que a felicidade tem uma forma e a minha é essa._

_Acabaram-se as pedras e os insultos, depois que constitui minha família, todos me aceitaram. Tudo está tão alegremente normal. A vida é perfeita._

_Com amor, Hinata. "_

"_Querida Hinata, estou deitada ao sol, perto de uma belíssima piscina e rodeada de milhões de amigos. Você realmente pode dizer que a vida é perfeita, mas eu não ligo para isso, na verdade só tenho a dizer duas coisas: Uchiha Itachi." _

Sakura viajou bastante e conheceu muitas pessoas, entre elas foi Uchiha Itachi. Ele era misterioso, seguro e sedutor. Tudo o que Sakura sempre sonhou, no sentindo maluco na vida. Trocava de namorado como quem troca de roupa, mas quando conheceu Itachi, se amarrou nele, mas ela sabia que não podia apaixonar-se

"_Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi...._

_ Com amor, Sakura."_

* * *

Após lê a carta que Sakura havia mandado, Hinata desligou o abajour, estava na sala e levantou-se para ir para cama. Passou antes no quarto das duas filhas, era incrível como as duas se pareciam com ela e Sakura quando pequenas, Yuki é a mais velha, e tem todo seu jeito tímido, com as madeixas loiras e olhos azuis, idêntica ao pai. Hanabi a mais nova, já tinha toda a sua aparência, mas a hiperatividade de Naruto.

Foi andando para seu quarto quando escutou algo, olhou para o lado e tentou aguçar o ouvido para escutar melhor o que se passava. Era o som de um besouro, aquilo a assustou muito, fazia 10 anos que era casada com Naruto, passou tanto tempo que ela nunca pensou que esse besouro fosse aparecer. Assustada, ela correu para o quarto e sentou na cama e abraçou o marido, que só resmungou e a abraçou de volta.

- Não é nadaa...vai ficar tudo bem – ela murmurou baixinho para não acordar Naruto.

* * *

No dia seguinte.

Naruto estava caminhando com sua sexta de frutas e um cachorro o estava seguindo, latindo muito para ele. Ele achou estranho, afinal aquele cachorro era da vizinha e já era acostumado com seu cheiro, não ligou muito.

* * *

Enquanto isso Hinata estava em casa, e continuava escutando o som do besouro da morte, ela pensou que se matasse o besouro antes que algo acontecesse, talvez Naruto fosse salvo, tirou todo o carpete que podia e escutava o besouro embaixo do assoalho da sala, seguia o som dele e quando achava que parava ela tirava a madeira com um martelo, destruiria toda a sua casa, mas mataria aquele besouro.

- Vamos lá! Não faça isso comigo!!!! – Hinata murmurava agoniada.

Naruto continuava caminhando normalmente, o cachorro havia desistido de segui-lo. Cumprimentou uns amigos e continuou andando

* * *

- Eu estou te ouvindo, vamos lá...prometo que serei rápida - Hinata ainda tentava seguir o som do besouro, já tinha tirado boa parte do assoalho da sala.

* * *

- Hey, Naruto, vai pescar hoje? – Kiba perguntava.

- Ah não sei – Naruto continuava andando e olhando pra trás.

- Ah vamos lá! – Lee apareceu ao lado de Kiba chamando mais atenção.

Naruto rindo ainda dos amigos continuou andando e não prestou atenção na rua, foi atravessando sem olhar. Na esquina vários ciclistas dobravam, estavam em um treinamento e todos vinham em alta velocidade.

* * *

Hinata derrubou a mesa da sala para ter espaço para procurar o maldito inseto.

- MAS QUE MERDA, ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ??? – ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

- Naruto, porra! – Kiba gritou quando viu os ciclistas

- O que? – Naruto olhou para o lado, mas já estavam muito em cima.

Por sorte, nenhum ciclista bateu nele. Suspirando aliviado ele olhou para os amigos com um sorriso.

- Nossa, essa foi por pouco, dattebayyo. – ele fez pose de Nice Guy.

* * *

Hinata estava chorando muito enquanto procurava o tal bicho, já havia tirado os móveis do lugar e tirado todo o assoalho da sala até que o som ficou muito freqüente.

- NÃO! Oh por favor, não faça isso comigoo, não, não... – ela chorava e gritava muito enquanto tapava os ouvidos.

* * *

- NARUTO, SAI DA PISTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dessa vez foi Lee.

Infelizmente Naruto não teve tanta sorte. Um caminhão dobrou em velocidade alta também, não dando tempo nem para pensar, foi acertado em cheio. O cesto vuou para o alto e as frutas se espalharam na rua junto com o sangue.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!!!! – Kiba gritou e saiu correndo para ver o amigo.

- Meu Kami...

Todos que testemunharam o acidente ficaram horrorizados. Naruto era tão bom com todos que era difícil acreditar no que havia acontecido.

* * *

O som parou e Hinata olhou para cima, ela sabia que havia acabado. Se sentia impotente, inútil...uma pessoa má, pois nada podia fazer para trazê-lo de volta. De repente uma ideia passou por sua cabeça. Enxugou as lágrimas e rumou para a casa das tias.

Chegou lá as duas já a esperavam.

- Querida, eu sinto muito. – Kurenai falou com pesar.

- Não venha com essa, vocês sabiam o que podia acontecer! Agora tragam ele de volta! AGORA. – Hinata estava transtornada.

- Meu amor, você sabe que os mortos não voltam! – Kurenai tentava acalmá-la

- FOI A MALDIÇÃO, não foi?? Ele morreu por que eu o amava tanto! – Ela chorava muito e não conseguia falar direito.

- Minha pobre menina... – Foi Tsunade que falou atrás dela. Hinata virou-se e foi até ela.

- Hinata, não imaginávamos quando fizemos o feitiço... – Tsunade disse com pesar.

- Feitiço? Do que vocês estão falando? – Hinata ficou confusa.

Kurenai apenas olhou com pesar e Hinata logo entendeu. Foram as duas que haviam dado aquele empurrão para o inicio do relacionamento, mesmo tendo certeza que tudo poderia acabar mal.

- Não acredito...o quão egoístas vocês são??? Por favor, me digam que não fizeram nada para que isso se iniciasse!

- Foi só um empurrãozinho.. – Kurenai falou

- Vocês são minhas tias!! Minha família, como podem fazer isso?? – Hinata falava sério.

- Você queria tanto ser feliz que não pensamos.. – Tsunade tentou argumentar.

- Sinceramente, não esperávamos que você fosse amá-lo e quando descobrimos...sempre esperamos por isso.

- Bem, eu o amava! E o quero de volta!! – Hinata soluçava muito.

Respirando fundo era deu a volta e foi até a estante de livros, puxou um grande e grosso e jogou no chão.

- Vocês o trouxeram para minha vida...agora devolvam ele!!! AGORA! – Hinata estava vermelha de raiva e por chorar – Nunca pedi nada de vocês..nunca pedi um único feitiço e agora peço que tragam ele. E sei que podem fazer isso!!! – Hinata folheava o livro com angustia.

- Não, meu anjo...não podemos. – Kurenai disse calmamente fechando o livro.

- Na verdade, não vamos fazer...

- Sei que podem.. eu me lembro, achei esse feitiço aqui quando papai e a mamãe morreram e eu sei que podem!!!

- Querida, entenda..mesmo que o trouxéssemos de volta..não seria o Naruto.

- Seria algo escuro..algo maligno..espíritos ruins se aproveitam dessas brechas para voltarem.

- NÃO ME IMPORTA COMO ELE VAI VOLTAR...DESDE QUE ELE VOLTE! Por favor, façam isso por mim... – ela estava respirando melhor, no fundo ela entendia a atitude das tias..de não o trazerem de volta.

- Docinho...nos perdoe. Não podemos. – Tsunade disse triste.

Chorando muito, Hinata sentou no chão. Tsunade e Kurenai foram cada uma para um lado, para dar apoio a sobrinha que era tão doce e não merecia isso.

* * *

Yuki e Hanabi sofreram muito com a perda do pai, afinal ele era o ser mais brilhante e risonho que conheciam. Hinata era doce e gentil, mas Naruto era a alma das brincadeiras.

Por medo das lembranças que teria naquela casa, Hinata decidiu se mudar com as filhas para casa das tias.

- É temporário... não fiquem felizes, nada de bolo de chocolate no café da manhã, vão fazer a lição de casa e vão dormir na hora certa. – Hinata tirava as malas do carro.

Fazia duas semanas do falecimento de Naruto e ela ainda estava muito fechada, continuava sendo gentil, mas tinha um peso enorme no coração.

Assim que viram as meninas chegarem, Tsunade e Kurenai foram a porta, Hinata parou no meio do caminho quando as olhou e quando as meninas entraram ela falou de um jeito que somente suas tias escutassem

- Quero que entendam que...minhas filhas jamais farão magia.

Tsunade e Kurenai não argumentaram, apesar de saber que Hinata não poderia fugir disso nunca, afinal estava no sangue dela.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~ Dois meses depois ~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Hinata estava em seu quarto enrolada no lençol quando escutou alguém abrir a porta.

- Mãe? – Era Hanabi a mais nova, Hinata fingiu que não ouviu e continuou deitada. – Está na hora de irmos à escola. Mãe? – Ela se aproximou da cama. – Sabe..é a mesma hora de ontem..e de antiontem..vamos acorda sua dorminhoca.

Hinata prendeu o riso..achava engraçado como sua filha tinha as mesmas brincadeira que Naruto.

- Ei mãe...estou preocupada com Yuki. Sabia que ela põe orelha de porco e sai dirigindo bêbada pela rua? – Hinata não respondeu – Ah, mencionei que ela vai nua?

Dessa vez ela não agüentou e deu um leve risada. Hanabi falava absurdos quando queria que a mãe olhasse para ela, mas mesmo assim ela não saiu debaixo das cobertas.

- Ok...te vejo mais tarde – Hanabi suspirou, mas antes que saísse, se sentiu puxada para trás. – Woww

- Vem cá furacãozinho. – Puxou a filha pra debaixo das cobertas e a abraçou com todo carinho. – Desculpa filha, é que estou tão cansada.

- Tudo bem mãe...deixa eu ir, senão e atraso.

Hanabi deu um beijo e saiu do quarto. Mais tarde foi que Hinata decidiu sair da cama, olhou para o lado...apesar de não ser a sua cama, ainda era estranho perceber que não tinha sinal de alguém que tivesse dormido ao seu lado. Olhou para o anel de casamento..e depois abriu a palma da mão, havia ali uma cicatriz do pacto de sangue que havia feito com Sakura. Desejou no fundo do coração que Sakura estivesse ali.

- ai Sakura.. – ela fechou a mão e decidiu se levantar.

* * *

Sakura acordou de repente, Itachi estava ao seu lado dormindo. Ela olhou a palma da mão um longo tempo.

- É...esta na hora de voltar! – ela fechou a mãe e se levantou.

...continua.

Pinkuiru, obrigada pelo review..e acho e esse capitulo respondeu muitas perguntas hihihihi

=**

Ah, desculpa pela morte do Naruto.. =x


	3. Juntas Novamente

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e a historia está baseada no filme de mesmo nome.

Boa leitura..

Capitulo 3: Juntas Novamente

Sakura acordou de repente, Itachi estava ao seu lado dormindo. Ela olhou a palma da mão um longo tempo.

- É...esta na hora de voltar! – ela fechou a mão e se levantou.

Não demorou muito no banho e Itachi apareceu logo atrás a abraçando, apesar do pequeno susto ela não o repeliu. Ele com certeza queria que ela fosse para cama mais uma vez, mas já estava cansada.

- Itachi querido, não é uma boa hora. – Ela abriu o box e pegava a toalha.

- Sempre é uma boa hora. – Ele respondeu novamente a abraçando. – Eu estava pensando sobre você...

- Você está sempre pensando em mim... – enrolando a toalha no corpo, saiu do banheiro.

Sakura já começava a não agüentar mais o grude que Itachi era, se estava pensando em voltar pra casa, não podia levá-lo, no começo estava perdidamente apaixonada, mas agora ela sentia que precisava voltar pra Hinata e de preferência sozinha. Assim que voltou pro quarto percebeu que ele continuou dentro do banheiro, foi até sua gaveta e tirou um pedaço de papel que embrulhava um tipo de pó, era uma droga, iria dopar Itachi para poder ir embora sem que ele a seguisse.

Colocou uma boa quantidade. Itachi entrou de repente no quarto, por pouco não a viu guardando o pequeno papel na gaveta.

- O que está fazendo?

- Apenas olhando pra sua bebida favorita – Ela virou-se com um olhar muito penetrante. – Nunca vou esquecer-me de você..

- Claro que não vai... – Ele a puxou pela nuca e beijou longamente.

* * *

Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente ele tinha apagado. Sakura levantou da cama normalmente, por mais barulho que fizesse, ele não acordaria. Não iria embora, pelo menos não agora, mas precisava visitar a irmã.

Cantando uma música na estrada, ela dirigia normalmente, apesar do tempo, sabia perfeitamente o caminho para ilha.

- Calma Hinata...eu to chegando..

* * *

Hinata dormia tranqüilamente, era tarde da noite, sentiu uma leve caricia na ponta do seu nariz, pensou ser um mosquito e apenas fez uma careta para expulsar o bicho, mas ele insistia, até que ela abriu os olhos. Não era um bicho e sim sua irmã...não podia acreditar muito no que estava vendo, afinal estava com sono, mas aquele sorriso acolhedor e protetor não a enganou. Sakura estava ali, atendeu ao chamado dela, mais do que nunca precisava do apoio dela, apesar de fazer algumas semanas da morte de Naruto, ela ainda sentia dentro de um buraco.

- Hey, pequena luz... – Sakura murmurou deitada ao lado dela.

- Hey, doce cerejeira...de cabelo rosa agora – Hinata respondeu sorrindo, de repente fez uma carinha de choro. – Eu era t-tão Fe-feliz...

Sem agüentar mais, chorou todas as lagrimas que restavam de sua dor junto com sua irmã, agora sentia-se confortável para mostrar a dor, antes era apenas um corpo caminhando sem rumo, agora chorava sua dor. Depois de chorar, elas começaram a contar novidades, coisas que aconteceram nesses 15 anos separadas.

- Nós íamos ampliar a loja, ele venderia remédios a base de ervas naturais e eu continuaria com os produtos de beleza.

- E as pessoas compram seus produtos? Não têm medo que esteja enfeitiçado? – Sakura perguntou debochada.

- Na verdade, todos esqueceram da minha "condição" quando me casei com Naruto...larguei a magia a muito tempo. De qualquer forma, a única magia que eu exerço é na criação dos extratos...Naruto adorava meu creme pra barbear de aveia e hortelã...vivia comendo ele. – Hinata olhou para Sakura e a viu dar um leve sorriso. – Desculpa, isso deve ser chato pra você..estou falando o tempo todo dele.

- Não, é bom ver que nós duas conseguimos o que queiamos..

- Como assim? Eu não queria que ele moresse...

- Não estou falando disso...alcançamos o que queríamos, você teve sua família boa e feliz e normal..eu tive a minha aventura e um bom romance pra lembrar pro resto da vida. Agora é bola pra frente Hina, Naruto será sempre seu primeiro amor e ninguém vai poder mudar disso. Se quer falar dele agora, pode falar..não me importo.

- Vamos mudar de assunto na verdade. E você? Estava onde antes de vir pra cá?

- Humm..em algum lugar nos arredores da ilha na verdade, acho que estava me preparando pra voltar o tempo todo. Morei dez meses com Itachi.

- Itachi? Japonês?

- Assim como nós, também é descendente.

- Bonito?

- Demais...

- Por que o largou?

- Você sabe que nunca passei muito tempo com uma pessoa só...e passei tempo demais com ele. Itachi é extremamente possessivo, controlador. Não combina comigo, apesar de ele ser ótimo na cama, disso não tenho o que reclamar...

- Horas sua profana..

- Que é? Vai dizer que nesses dez anos você só ficou no papai e mamãe??

Hinata muito vermelha tacou o travesseiro na cara de Sakura.

- Itachi me lembrava aqueles filmes de terror, um vampiro sexy talvez..

- humm então ele pode ser da Transilvânia...

- Ou melhor ainda, uma mistura das minhas fantasias, um Drácula com um Caubói... vai saber. Ele é misterioso e também fala do nosso namoro em termos de século, sabe?

Hinata olhava o rosto sonhador de Sakura, percebeu que apesar dela dizer que o achava possessivo, gostava desse mistério que rondava ele. Podiam passar milhares de anos e elas conheceriam uma a outra como a palma da mão.

- Vou te contar um segredo... – falou Sakura com cara de mistério. – Se não fosse por isso aqui – ela retirou um saquinho do sutiã – eu não conseguiria dormir nunca..

- Por que você usa isso?

- Eu não uso isso, só dou umas pequenas doses para ele. Por que acha que estou aqui, eu apaguei ele pra poder vim passar algumas horas com você.

- Não veio pra ficar?

- Ainda não docinho, mas logo, logo voltarei. Lembra-se? Vamos morrer juntas.

- Humm, então você droga seu namorado para tirar um cochilo..você não acha estranho isso?

- Talvez...

- Bem, pelo menos sabe que ele é humano, se fosse vampiro, isso não teria efeito sobre ele... – E as duas riram desse comentário.

- Sabe..ele é forte, bem mais forte que eu...por que ele consegue sobreviver à maldição.

As duas ficaram sérias, não disseram uma só palavra. Sakura sentiu um pouco de frio e puxou o lençol para cima das duas.

- Hina, você perdoo nossa mãe?

- Às vezes, a culpa não foi dela, tem horas que penso que posso ter o mesmo destino.

- Você nunca poderá se perdoar, se não se levantar e se vestir e escovar os dentes...por que você está com um bafo... – As duas riram mais ainda embaixo das cobertas. – Cuide daqueles garotinhas, elas precisam de você.

Hinata sabia o que Sakura quis dizer. Logo após a morte do pai delas a mãe também morreu, sem lembrar que elas precisavam dela. Não podia fazer o mesmo com suas filhas.

- É..você tem razão. – Hinata falou e ficou triste, então Sakura começou a fazer cosquinha nela e as duas desataram a rir.

Depois de um tempo Hinata estava quase dormindo e Sakura lhe fazia carinho, como quando eram crianças.

- Eu te amo, pequena luz.

- Também te amo, doce cerejeira...

* * *

Algumas semanas depois Hinata acordava mais disposta, não havia mais sinal de Sakura por perto, a irmã provavelmente havia voltado para Itachi. Sentia o cheiro dela no quarto. Levantou-se com um sorriso, precisava muito daquela força que Sakura sempre lhe passou.

Decidida, caminhou até o banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal. Trocou a roupa e foi tomar café, as tias a receberam com um sorriso grande e sem dizer nada apenas colocaram panquecas no seu prato. De repente Hanabi e Yuki entraram correndo na cozinha.

- Ei, ei, o que eu já disse sobre correr?

- Desculpe.. – disse Yuki.

As tias ficaram muito felizes por verem a velha Hinata de volta. Ela levou as filhas até a escola, percebeu alguns olhares tortos sobre si e a filha, será que realmente tudo voltaria a ser como antes? Naruto morreu então voltou a ser uma bruxa? Decidiu não pensar sobre isso e foi para loja.

Passara a maior parte da manhã limpando, pois desde da morte de Naruto, ela não abriu mais e a loja estava completamente suja. Trabalhava com ela duas mocinhas, que não ligavam nem um pouco para boatos sobre ela. Tente e Ino viraram grandes amigas dela.

- Finalmente saiu do casulo... – Ino disse animada.

- Hanrram, já estava preocupada me perguntando se teria que arrumar outro emprego – Tenten chegava sempre junto com Ino.

- Vamos apenas arrumar hoje..a partir de amanhã iremos reinaugurar.

E apesar de todo trabalho a loja estava ficando com outro estilo o que satisfazia muito Hinata. Ino então apontou para vitrine, quando olharam estavam lá Hanabi e Yuki fazendo caretas engraçadas. As três desataram a rir das duas menininhas. Então um grupo de crianças que vinham do outro lado da rua atravessaram e fizeram uma roda envolta das garotas. Hinata ficou logo preocupada, sabia o que significava aquela rodinha. Suas filhas nunca tiveram contato com a magia e nunca ninguém as haviam xingado de algo relacionado com bruxas.

- Como vai sua mamãe malvada?? – Falou um garoto da roda. Hanabi e Yuki apenas olharam.

- BRUXA, BRUXA, VOCÊS SÃO UMAS BRUXAS, BRUXAS, BRUXAS. – todas as crianças começaram a gritar. Yuki puxou Hanabi para perto de si, estavam encurraladas.

Hinata olhava meio paralisada, não podia acreditar que estavam fazendo isso, se as crianças estavam fazendo era por que as mães delas haviam comentado algo.

- Hinataa, acorda, olha as meninas! – Tenten falou alarmada.

- Depois de 300 anos, podiam até inventar uma rima melhor... – Hinata ficou com muita raiva e caminhou a passos duros em direção as crianças.

Assim que viram Hinata sair, a mãe de umas das crianças também se aproximava. Hinata abraçou as duas filhas ao mesmo tempo que a outra mãe abraçava o filho.

- Com certeza foi sua filha que começou tudo isso. – Bradou a mãe do garoto

- Eu odeio vocês!!! – Hanabi por não ser nem um pouco quieta levantou o dedo em direção ai menino

- Abaixe o dedo Hanabi.

- Eu sei de tudo mãe!! As tias me contaram!! – Hinata arregalou os olhos, como sempre as duas se metiam nos assuntos – E você menino chato, tomara que pegue uma....umaa.. CATAPORA! – Hanabi gritou apontando o dedo novamente.

A mãe do menino ficou horrorizada e sóbria os olhos do filho.

- Hanabi..pare com isso. – ela olhou para todos que olhavam com os arregalados vendo a menina fazer "magia" – Ela só estava brincando...

Todos foram saindo de perto delas. Yuki por ser sensível começou a lacrimejar e Hanabi olhava para todos com raiva. Hinata nunca gostava de confusão, mas sentia que todo ali eram muito injustos.

- Eu não estava brincando mãe!!

- O que há com você?? Se suas tias falaram tudo, então sabe que ninguém lança feitiços assim em qualquer um de qualquer forma! Não se brinca com a vida das pessoas. Não se faz isso, entenderam??

- Não! É você que não faz nenhum feitiço...e nem conseguiria se tentasse!!! – Hanabi estava mais abalada, nunca fora boa em controlar sentimentos. Ela saiu correndo.

- Desculpa mãe, mas ela ta certa. – Yuki falou baixou e foi atrás de Hanabi.

Hinata ficou olhando, suas filhas eram novas demais para entender tudo isso. Ou ela quem tinha medo? Ela e Sakura descobriram a magia na mesma época que elas. Tinha de alguma forma, sair desse circulo, não queria o mesmo destino para as filhas.

* * *

- Tia, é verdade o que a Yuki disse? Que todo rapaz que se casar com a gente vai morrer? – Hanabi perguntava a Tsunade.

- Sim querida..

- Mas então? Papai morreu por isso, e o vovô também? – Yuki perguntou e Tsunade apenas confirmou. – Vovó morreu de amor? – E Tsunade mais uma vez confirmou.

- Mamãe vai morrer de amor? – Perguntou Hanabi.

- Sua mãe tem toda delicadeza da sua avó, mas é mais forte que ela. – Kurenai estava perto e respondeu a pergunta

- Por que a vovó fez isso? Morreu quando tia Sakura e a mamãe eram crianças. – Yuki perguntou

- Por que a mamãe não faz feitiços? – Hanabi mandou logo outra pergunta. – Ela fazia feitiços quando pequena?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hinata havia entrado sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Nada...só estamos fazendo torrada. – Kurenai falou rindo calmamente.

Tsunade olhou para torradeira e fez um pequeno balanço com a cabeça e a torrada ficou pronta no mesmo instante. Hinata sabia sobre o que conversavam, apenas se aproximou e pois as mãos na cintura.

- Terminaram o dever de casa? – Ela perguntou para as duas filhas.

- Sim... – Disseram as duas.

- Vai chover muito hoje, então subam e vão fechar as janelas dos quartos. – Hinata inventou uma desculpa para as duas subirem.

Hanabi era esperta, mas não questionaria a mãe. Cada uma deu um beijo nas tias e na mãe e subiram.

- Fazendo torrada? – Hinata cruzou os braços e levantou uma sombracelha olhando para as duas tias. – Quero que tomem cuidado com o que dizem para as meninas. Não quero que encham a cabeça delas com bobagens.

- Nunca diríamos bobagens a elas. – Kurenai falou séria, nunca perdia a paciência, mas Hinata estava negando toda a sua natureza.

Hinata apenas se virou e subiu as escadas.

* * *

No seu quarto, Hinata mexia com a colher uma xícara de café enquanto pensava no que escreveria na carta para Sakura. Quando teve ideia, ela soltou a colher que continuou mexendo sozinha na xícara.

"_Querida Sakura, _

_ As vezes sinto que há um buraco em mim. Um vazio que as vezes parece queimar. Acho que se pudesse escutar meu coração, escutaria o oceano. Sabe, a luz hoje está com um circulo em volta, sinal de confusão em breve. Sinto vontade de ser inteira e não ir pra cama desejando várias coisas. Mas quando o vento está quente e os grilos cantam sonho com um amor que faça o tempo parar, só quero que alguém me ame. Quero ser vista. Não sei, talvez minha fase feliz já tenha passado. Mas prefiro não acreditar nisso. Não há aqui nenhum homem...apenas aquela lua."_

Após escrever a carta Hinata vai até a caixa de correio e a deposita lá. Lá ela vê novamente a lua e percebe aquele circulo mais forte. Muita confusão estava por vir. O telefone começou a tocar chamando atenção dela, saiu correndo para atendê-lo.

- Sakura... – ela murmurou antes de tocar no aparelho, viu Kurenai chegando perto do telefone – Tia, é a Sakura!

- Eu sei... – Antes que ela chegasse ao telefone Hinata o puxou.

- Alô? O que houve Sakura?? 

- _Estou com medo, pode vim me buscar? - _ A voz de Sakura era tremula.

- Onde você está?

Após da todas as referências, Hinata subiu e jogou algumas roupas numa bolsa. Pegaria o primeiro ônibus para fora da ilha e iria até Sakura.

- Não vou demorar, eu volto com ela. Por favor cuidem das meninas.

- Por favor, traga Sakura pra casa. Cuidaremos das meninas, só a traga salva. – Tsunade falou com pesar.

- As levaremos para celebração do Solstício... – Kurenai comentou.

- Não, por que não ficam aqui? Ficarei mais tranqüila.

- Não podemos, estamos no comitê esse ano. – Tsunade falou. – E vamos nos apresentar.

-Tudo bem, mas não as quero nuas dançando ao luar, entenderam?

- Claro que não querida, a nudez é opcional se não lembra!

- Justo é opcional, mas elas não podem, entenderam? Hanabi não pensaria duas vezes.

Hinata não deu tempo da tia responder, apenas saiu batendo a porta. Por sorte ou talvez não só por sorte, havia um ônibus e uma vaga para sair da cidade. Fora da ilha pegou um táxi e rumou para o tal lugar, não sabia que distancia estava, mas pagaria quanto fosse preciso para chegar até Sakura.

Demorou umas duas horas dentro to táxi e já eram quase 3 da manhã quando chegou a pousada onde estava Sakura, bateu várias vezes na campainha da recepção até que chegou um homem, que deu o numero do apartamento para ela. Se fosse em outro lugar teria muita burocracia para entrar, mas era uma pousada de quinta, então foi sem problemas.

Percebeu a porta do quarto entreaberta, ela entrou e chamou baixinho por Sakura. A viu ali em um cantinho encolhida.

- Hey, docinho.. – murmurou Hinata.

- Hey, pequena luz.. – Sakura falou feliz por ver Hinata.

- Calma...eu estou aqui.. – Hinata chegou perto e viu que a irmã tremia.

- Que bom que você está aqui. Sabe..o serviço de quarto aqui é muito ruim. – Sakura disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Ele bateu em você?? – Ela percebeu uma mancha roxa em Sakura, que apenas baixou a cabeça. – Vamos..vamos sair daqui.

- Vamos..não se preocupe, eu estou bem.. – Sakura se levantou e juntou duas roupas no chão. – Eu não quero ficar mais tempo aqui, só vou trocar essa roupa.

Juntaram o que podiam levar e achavam necessário e saíram do quarto.

- Ele anda meio maluco.. – Sakura contava o que estava acontecendo. – Estamos viajando a duas semanas sem parar..parando em qualquer lugar. Ele quer fazer sexo o tempo todo...

- Mas por estão rodando por ai.

- Sabe, não é por ai..ele fica ziguezague ando pela cidade. Hoje eles quis comer um donut de geléia e chegou até uma padaria e pediu "um donut com creme de geléia" o garoto ficou confuso e eu disse "Itachi, geléia não é creme." O menino riu e eu rir e então ele me bateu. Aquele canalha...

De repente Sakura parou a narrativa e olhou para lua, estava meio avermelhada..

- Nossa..lua sangrenta..

- É, eu sei..

- N-nã-não..lua sangrenta..cadê o meu olho-de-tigre.. ele me da sorte.

- Sakura, não é hora pra isso, entre nesse carro. – Era o carro taxista que há havia esperado.

- Ele está na bolsa. – Sakura começou a revirar a bolsa. – Droga, eu o esqueci. Volto logo – e ela saiu em direção aonde provavelmente estaria, o carro de Itachi.

- Sakura, não temos tempo!!

Chegando no carro que por sorte estava aberto, ela abriu o portaluvas e procurou entre os papéis o seu olho-de-tigre. Foi quando sentiu um puxão pelos cabelos e alguém a colocando no banco traseiro do carro.

Como estava demorando, Hinata foi procurá-la.

- Sakura...Sakura, por favor esquecer esse... – Arregalou os olhos quando olhou dentro do carro Itachi com uma arma apontada na cabeça de Sakura.

- Você vai dirigir. – Foi tudo o que ele disse. E sem reclamar ela entrou no banco do motorista.

Saíram pela estrada, Sakura atrás sendo segurada, Itachi bebendo sua vodka preferida e Hinata dirigindo.

- Quer um pouco? – Ele ofereceu a bebida a Hinata que o ignorou. – Não? Mais pra mim...- ele levantou um pouco e puxou uma carteira de cigarro do bolso. – Ei, Hinata, você já leu algum livro do Louis L´Amour? – Hinata novamente o ignorou, depois de ascender o cigarro ele voltou a falar. – Não? Você é igualzinho a Sakura..sem cultura. Bem, Louis L´Amour era estrangeiro e gostava de coisas de caubói....

E ele continuou a contar a história, enquanto isso Sakura olhou fixamente para o espelho e Hinata depois a encarou, as duas sabiam quando uma chama a outra, Sakura piscou duas vezes e se concentrou. Então o reflexo se mexeu sozinho.

- "A droga..está na minha bolsa que está com você" – Apenas Hinata viu o reflexo de mexendo.

-... Então, tentaram tirar a marca do dono com um ácido... –

Itachi continuava a falar, quando teve um ideia, pegou o isqueiro que tinha e esquentou a ponta do anel de caveira que usava. Hinata passou a mão discretamente para dentro da bolsa de Sakura e achou rapidamente o saquinho com a droga. Depois de muito quente o anel, Itachi puxou uma perna de Sakura.

- HEEYY, o que você acha que ta fazendo??? – Sakura ficou desesperada quando percebeu que Itachi queria lhe queimar com o anel para fazer uma marca, assim como ele contava na historia.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO. - Hinata gritou enquanto dirigia, deixou uma mão livre para puxar Itachi, quase perdendo o controle do carro. – SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO EU JOGO A PORRA DESSE CARRO NO BARRANCO.

Itachi parou e ficou rindo, desistiu por aquele momento em fazer a marca. Hinata antes de virar completamente para estrada puxou a bebida das mãos dele e deu um longo gole.

- Hehe, sabia que você gostava... – Itachi disse. – woww... sabe garotas..estou afim de curtir duas irmãs no momento..

- vai sonhando.. – Hinata murmurou pra si mesma enquanto jogava uma boa quantidade da droga discretamente com uma mão, enquanto dirigia. (foda ela, não?)

- Ei, ei, quer monopolizar a bebida?? Manda um pouco pra cá! – Itachi puxou a bebida do colo de Hinata e deu muitos goles.

As duas ficaram aliviadas, agora era questão de um tempinho para ele apagar.

Continua...

Particularmente achei bom o capitulo, espero q tenham gostado também.

Hoje é meu aniversário, que tal uma review de presente?

Beijos e obrigada por ler!


End file.
